Der Besucher
by Sunny-Y
Summary: Während der Rest von SG1 im Weihnachtsurlaub ist, hält Jack O'Neill die Stellung und bekommt besonderen Besuch.


**Titel:** Der Besucher  
  
**Autor:** Sunny Y.  
**Rating:** G  
**Staffel:** zwischen 6. und 7.  
**Anmerkung:** Die Story bezieht sich auf die Folge "Neue Feinde" (Show and Tell) aus der 2. Staffel. Mehr sollte ich jetzt vielleicht nicht verraten...  
Vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserinnen Anja (die dafür gesorgt hat, dass Lt. Wilson nicht zu kurz kommt) und Greyfinchen (für die superschnelle Korrektur, ihren Tipp bezüglich Jonas und den netten Kommentar).  
**Inhalt:** Während der Rest von SG1 im Weihnachtsurlaub ist, hält Jack O'Neill die Stellung und bekommt besonderen Besuch.   
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

---

---

Gedankenverloren stand Colonel Jack O'Neill vor der Panoramascheibe des Besprechungsraumes. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Sternentor unten im Sublevel 28, dessen Iris vorsorglich geschlossen war. Während der Weihnachtsfeiertage blieb nur eine Notbesetzung im SGC, und O'Neill hatte sich - wie so oft in den letzten Jahren - freiwillig zum Dienst gemeldet.  
  
Teal'c war schon gestern aufgebrochen, um seinen Sohn und Brata'c zu besuchen. Jonas hatte sich trotz seiner Begeisterung für die zahlreichen irdischen Weihnachtsbräuche entschlossen, seinem großen Hobby zu frönen und die freien Tage mit meteorologischen Messungen auf einem Außenposten in Alaska zu verbringen. Sicher würde er auch dort einen Mistelzweig finden.   
  
Sam Carter war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bruder, der sie über die Feiertage eingeladen hatte. Leider hatte sich Jacob nicht gemeldet - er war wohl wieder auf einer geheimen Mission unterwegs. Sam hatte ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen versucht, doch O'Neill war der Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht entgangen. Er würde bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Jacob Carter reden müssen.   
  
Sämtliche Teams waren in den letzten Tagen heimgekehrt und neue Missionen erst für die nächste Woche geplant. O'Neill war diese Unterbrechung der Routine ein Gräuel. So sehr er auch ab und zu ein freies Wochenende schätzte um Fischen gehen zu können - mit dem kollektiv verordneten Urlaub namens "Weihnachten" hatte er seine Probleme. Wenigstens musste er die Feiertage nicht alleine zu Hause verbringen.   
  
Vor 10 Minuten hatte der General das Kommando über das SGC an ihn übergeben und sich auf den Weg zu seinen Enkelkindern gemacht. Obwohl Jack jetzt der uneingeschränkte Herrscher im Berg war, konnte er sich nicht überwinden, Hammonds Büro als sein Reich zu betrachten. Er riss sich vom Anblick des Gates los und stieg die Wendeltreppe zum Kontrollraum hinab. Dort unten fühlte er sich wohler - auf Hochglanz polierte Schreibtische waren nicht seine Welt.  
  
Der diensthabende Lieutenant zuckte ertappt zusammen und legte schnell die Computerzeitschrift zur Seite, als er die Schritte hörte.  
  
"Colonel, Sir, die Iris ist geschlossen und gesichert.", meldete er eine Spur zu zackig.  
  
"Entspannen Sie sich, Lt. Wilson! Senator Kinsey hat in seiner unendlichen Weisheit festgelegt, dass während der Feiertage nicht mit Aktivitäten der Goa'uld zu rechnen ist - also hoffen wir, dass sich die Schlangenköpfe daran halten und brav daheim unter dem Christbaum singen."   
  
O'Neills Stimme drückte deutlich aus, was er von der Sparbesetzung des SGC hielt. Wilson überlegte noch irritiert, was er darauf erwidern sollte, als der Colonel fortfuhr: "Soll ich Ihnen einen Kaffee mitbringen?"  
  
"Nein, Sir, Danke! Ich... trinke nur Tee.", antwortete Wilson verblüfft. Er hatte die wildesten Storys über den legendären, knallharten Colonel Jack O'Neill gehört - und jetzt stand dieser leibhaftig vor ihm und bot ihm einen Kaffee an. Wilson bedauerte in diesem Moment nichts so sehr wie seinen empfindlichen Magen. Er schaute seinem Idol hinterher, das nun verständnislos kopfschüttelnd durch die Türe verschwand. Wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt die einzigartige Chance verpasst, ungestört ein paar Worte mit diesem Sternentorreisenden der ersten Stunde zu wechseln und vielleicht einige Weisheiten aufzuschnappen, die für seine Karriere nützlich sein könnten.   
  
Wilson sinnierte gerade darüber, ob er besser den Kaffee und die unvermeidlichen Magenschmerzen hätte akzeptieren sollen, als das leise Grollen im Torraum und das Blinken auf den Computermonitoren ein ankommendes Wurmloch anzeigten. Die Alarmsirene aktivierte sich automatisch, während Wilson kurzzeitig den Monitor anstarrte wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange. Dann siegte der militärische Drill.  
  
"Unerwartete Anwahl von Außen!", meldete er pflichtgemäß über die Lautsprecheranlage. "Sicherheitsteam in den Stargateraum!"  
  
Nur Sekunden später kündete der Klang von schweren Stiefeln auf Beton die Ankunft der Kampftruppe im Torraum an. Die Chevrons rasteten nach und nach ein, und Wilson hoffte inständig auf das Erscheinen des Colonels. Er saß heute zum ersten Mal als verantwortlicher Offizier im Allerheiligsten des SGC und zweifelte plötzlich an seiner Entscheidung, sich freiwillig für die Feiertagsschicht gemeldet zu haben. Das hier war nicht der ruhige Job, den er sich darunter vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Es fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, als der Colonel hereinstürmte.  
  
"Was haben wir hier?"  
  
"Ich weiß es noch nicht, Sir. Einen Augenblick noch..."  
  
Das Wurmloch öffnete sich hinter der Iris und schimmerndes Licht erfüllte den Torraum. Kurz darauf registrierte der Computer ein Signal.  
  
"Es ist eine Tok'ra-Kennung, Sir. Ein älterer Code, aber noch gültig."  
  
"Jacob? Besser spät als nie!", murmelte O'Neill und fügte dann im Befehlston hinzu: "Iris öffnen!"  
  
Er eilte hinunter in den Torraum. Ein älterer Code... wie viel älter?. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Die Tok'ra waren immer für eine unangenehme Überraschung gut und er verabscheute solche speziellen Überraschungen.  
  
Dann schälte sich eine Gestalt aus dem Ereignishorizont: Relativ klein für einen Tok'ra - mit jugendlichem Gesicht und einem leicht humpelnden Gang.   
  
Sein Äußeres hatte sich verändert. Er war gewachsen, hatte nun volle, braune Haare und alles kindlich-runde seiner Erscheinung war verschwunden. Trotzdem erkannte O'Neill ihn sofort wieder - ein Blick in die Augen genügte ihm.  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
Mit einem Wink gab er der Kampftruppe Entwarnung und schickte sie zurück in ihren Bereitschaftsraum. Das Wurmloch schloss sich.  
  
"Ich überbringe Grüße von den Tok'ra.", begann der Junge förmlich und würdevoll, doch dann ließ er die Maske der Ernsthaftigkeit fallen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Hallo Jack!"  
  
"Schön, dich zu sehen, Charlie!", freute sich O'Neill während er den Reetu-Jungen herzlich umarmte. "Wo hast du so lange gesteckt? Wie geht es Dir?"  
  
In Gedanken sah er den verletzlichen, todgeweihten Jungen vor sich, der vor gut 4 Jahren das SGC durch seine Warnung vor den Reetu-Rebellen vor der Vernichtung bewahrt hatte. Der kleine Junge, dem er erlaubt hatte, den Namen seines verstorbenen Sohnes anzunehmen. Der ihn gebeten hatte sein Vater zu sein. Den er trotzdem fortschicken musste. Charlies Leben war nur noch durch einen Symbionten der Tok'ra zu retten gewesen. Eine Tatsache, die O'Neill nur schwer hatte akzeptieren können und die ihm auch jetzt noch wie ein Stein auf der Seele lag.   
  
"Mir geht es gut, Jack. Die Tok'ra sind großartige Heiler und ich habe bei ihnen viel gelernt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht schon früher besuchen konnte, aber ich war auf einem abgelegenen Stützpunkt untergebracht, der durch strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen geschützt wird. Und mit den Nachteilen von Geheimhaltung kennst du dich ja sicher aus."  
  
"Natürlich, alles streng geheim...", nickte O'Neill. "Jacob hatte mal erwähnt, dass sie dich abschirmen, damit du ungestört aufwachsen kannst."  
  
Zu seiner nächsten Frage musste er sich überwinden.   
  
"Du hast jetzt... einen Symbionten?"  
  
"Ja, ihr Name ist Marosh. Sie ist sehr weise."  
  
"Eine Frau? Ich meine... einen weiblichen Symbionten?" O'Neill machte einen schwachen Versuch, seine Abscheu zu verbergen.  
  
"Das ist ok, Jack. Sie ist wie eine Mutter zu mir. Wir kommen gut miteinander aus."  
  
"Mhh...", brummte O'Neill wenig überzeugt. Die Vorstellung, dass der Junge sein Leben mit einem Symbionten verbringen musste, war ihm schon unheimlich genug. Aber dass man ihm eine "Ersatzmutter" eingepflanzt hatte, war für seine Begriffe krank.  
  
Lt. Wilson unterbrach die unangenehme Pause in der Unterhaltung.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, ich würde die Iris gerne wieder schließen."  
  
"Ja, Lieutenant, tun Sie das!"  
  
"Soll ich jemanden über die Ankunft informieren?"  
  
"Nein, nicht nötig. Das ist sozusagen ein Privatbesuch."  
  
"Jawohl, Sir."  
  
Mit einem metallischen Schaben schloss sich die Irisblende.   
  
"Ok, dann statten wir mal der Krankenstation einen Besuch ab.", wandte sich der Colonel wieder an Charlie. "Du weißt, ja - Sicherheitsmaßnahmen! Außerdem wird sich Doc Fraiser freuen, dich zu sehen."   
  
"Ich kann nicht lange bleiben, Jack. Eigentlich bin ich auf dem Weg zu einer wichtigen Mission, aber man hat mir erlaubt dich vorher noch kurz zu besuchen."  
  
Aha! O'Neill hatte geahnt, dass da noch ein Haken war. Kein Tok'ra-Besuch ohne unliebsame Überraschung.  
  
"Eine wichtige Mission? Die schicken dich als Spion irgendwo hin?"  
  
Insgeheim überlegte er schon, welchem der Schlangenträger er deswegen die Hölle heiß machen könnte. Auch wenn der Reetu-Junge nicht sein richtiger Sohn war - es kam gar nicht in Frage ihn jetzt schon in eine Schlacht zu schicken!  
  
"Nein, keine Sorge. Ich werde nicht in Gefahr sein. Im Gegenteil - ich reise zu einem geheimen Ort, an dem sich die weisesten aller Tok'ra versteckt halten um ihr Wissen zu bewahren. Von Zeit zu Zeit überbringen ihnen ausgewählte Boten die neusten Erkenntnisse über unsere Feinde, tauschen untereinander ihr Wissen aus und analysieren es. Ich habe die Aufgabe, Marosh dort hinzubringen."  
  
"Ich dachte immer, bei den Tok'ra hätte der Hohe Rat das Sagen!"  
  
"Das ist richtig. Der Hohe Rat trifft die aktuellen Entscheidungen. Die Aufgabe der Wissensbewahrer ist auf die Zukunft ausgerichtet, eine Art Vorsichtsmaßnahme um zu verhindern dass unser Wissen jemals verloren geht."  
  
"Aha, und wie lange wirst du dort bleiben? Ein paar Tage? Ein paar Wochen?"  
  
"Vermutlich für immer, Jack. Marosh ist zwar in der Lage, meinen Körper am Leben zu erhalten, aber die genetischen Fehler kann sie nicht rückgängig machen. Im direkten Kampf gegen die Goa'uld wäre ich nicht nützlich. Aber mein Gehirn ist sehr weit entwickelt und als Wissensbewahrer kann ich meinen Teil zu der Aufgabe beitragen."  
  
"Das klingt für mich nicht nach... Spaß! Ich meine, du bist noch ein Junge! Verdammt noch mal, was denken sich diese Tok'ra dabei?"  
  
"Es ist mein eigener Entschluss, Jack, und ich freue darauf! Das musst du mir glauben. Für mich wird es Spaß sein - so wie es für Major Carter Spaß ist, sich mit technischen Dingen zu befassen."  
  
"Ja, das habe ich auch noch nie verstanden..."  
  
"Woran hast du eigentlich Spaß, Jack? Was magst du an deiner Arbeit?"  
  
Diese Frage traf ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet. Woran hatte er Spaß? Hatte er überhaupt Spaß? Was mochte er an seinem Job? Was brachte ihn dazu, immer wieder durch dieses Tor zu gehen?  
  
Pflichtgefühl? Nicht nur. Die Aussicht, irgendwann den Goa'uld kräftig in den Hintern zu treten und die Welt ein wenig sicherer zu machen? Klar! Auch die Herausforderung, an immer neuen Orten immer neue Probleme bewältigen zu müssen. Die unendlichen Möglichkeiten. Der Reiz des Unbekannten, des Unwägbaren.   
  
"Weißt du, ich liebe das Abenteuer. Und davon bekomme ich bei meiner Arbeit eine ganze Menge."  
  
Charlie nickte.  
  
"Ich liebe es, zu denken, zu diskutieren, mich mit anderen auszutauschen. Und da wo ich hingehe, werde ich eine Menge zu denken haben."  
  
"Tja, also... du gehst deinen Weg und ich meinen?"  
  
Charlie strahlte ihn an.  
  
"Richtig!"   
  
Dann wurde sein Blick eine Spur ernster.  
  
"Ich danke dir, dass du mich zu den Tok'ra geschickt hast. Damals habe ich das nicht verstehen können. Ich war traurig und wütend... aber jetzt weiß ich: es war eine gute Entscheidung."  
  
"Das freut mich, Charlie. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe oft daran gezweifelt, ob es das Richtige war. Ich bin froh, dass du deinen Platz im Leben gefunden hast."  
  
Das Bild des kleinen, hilflosen Jungen war verschwunden. O'Neill sah nur noch den jungen Mann, der reif genug war eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen und es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen, Jack. Wenn du bitte die Welt anwählen lassen könntest, die ihr P3X-726 nennt - dort werde ich abgeholt."  
  
Lieutenant Wilson bemerkte erst bei der zweiten Aufforderung von O'Neill, dass er gemeint war. Hastig begann er, die geforderte Adresse anzuwählen. Er hatte jedes Wort im Torraum mitgehört und förmlich eingesaugt. Dieser Colonel Jack O'Neill entsprach gar nicht dem Bild, das er sich nach den kursierenden Gerüchten ausgemalt hatte. Er nahm sich vor, in Zukunft Menschen nicht mehr auf Grund von Berichten aus zweiter Hand zu beurteilen.  
  
Der Abschied im Torraum war herzlich, aber wortlos. Sie hatten alles gesagt. Als Charlie in dem schimmernden Ereignishorizont verschwand und sich das Wurmloch kurz darauf schloss, wurde Jack O'Neill bewusst, dass er gerade ein grandioses Weihnachtsgeschenk erhalten hatte: die Gewissheit, das Schicksal eines Kindes in die richtige Bahn gelenkt zu haben.   
  
(c) Sunny, Dezember 2003  
  
Anmerkung 2: Ich fand es schade, dass der Reetu-Charlie in keiner Folge mehr auftaucht und ich habe mich gefragt, wo er ist und wie es ihm geht. Außerdem hat Jack nach dem Desaster mit Abydos ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk verdient! 


End file.
